


How to make the Grimm feared

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A simple little watching of a certain violent anime of Fall 2018 would help Salem realize how to make the Grimm more feared.





	How to make the Grimm feared

"So, apparently the Grimm aren't feared. Is that right?" Salem asked me. I stared blankly at her and nodded.

"Well, yeah. They're not really a threat. One girl shredded a Deathstalker with a chaingun." I said to her.

"So shall I make them bigger and tougher?" Salem inquired. I shook my head and pulled out a small book.

"No... I say big things come in little packages." I showed her the book. She gleamed the cover.

"Goblin Slayer?" She asked me.

"You'll thank me later." I said. She sent me back to my world...

...What have I wrought onto Remnant?


End file.
